oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon full helm
:For the item obtained from the Squeal of Fortune, see Lucky dragon full helm. The Dragon full helm is a members-only item and a part of the dragon plate armour set (lg) and dragon plate armour set (sk). To wear a dragon full helm, you must have at least 60 Defence. There are two ways to obtain a dragon full helm besides through trading: *Obtain one as a very rare drop from a mithril dragon in the Ancient Cavern. *Receive one from a barbarian spirit after lighting a pyre ship with Chewed bones. Though this method has a much greater chance of obtaining a helmet compared to slaying Mithril dragons, Chewed bones themselves can only be obtained from Mithril dragons as a rare drop. The dragon full helm is the most expensive piece of dragon armour. Many players thought the helm would fall in price a while after its release, but the dragon full helm, being a very rare drop from mithril dragons, showed no significant signs of a price drop until the release of PvP worlds. Then, as a result of many dragon full helms coming into the game from PvP worlds, the price dropped significantly, from over 50m in September 2008 to under 10m by May 2009. Then, on the 16th of June, 2009, dragon full helms were removed from the PvP world drop tables. Before the release of the dragon full helm, many players thought that the full helm would never be made, since players had been requesting it in the official forums for such a long time, and often these kinds of requests would result in items such as the spinning plate (dragon platebody) and the toy kite (dragon kiteshield). A dragon full helm could be combined with a dragon full helm ornament kit (or) to make a gold-trimmed dragon full helm (or), with a dragon full helm ornament kit (sp) to make a spiky dragon full helm (sp), or with a dragonbone upgrade kit to make a dragonbone full helm. None of these cosmetic enhancements change the stats in any way. Dropping Monsters |} Trivia * Shortly after the release of PvP worlds, many players believed that dragon full helms were a drop from other players. Initially, a Jagex moderator denied this, however another Jagex moderator later confirmed that dragon full helms were indeed dropped on PvP worlds. On 16 June, 2009, the full helm was removed from the PvP drop table. * When the dragon full helm first came out, its stats beat the Third-age full helmet's original stats in each section. Jagex then updated the 3rd age full helmet, which is now slightly stronger than the dragon full helm. *Unlike the dragon helm, this cannot be enchanted to hold summoning scrolls. *It is more expensive than its platebody counterpart, whereas most armour sets have a more expensive platebody than a full helm. This is likely due to its rarity in comparison to the platebody, as Tormented demons are killed much more frequently than Mithril dragons. *When receiving this as a drop from a Mithril Dragon, it will appear on a player's adventurer's log. *With changes to Evolution of Combat on 14th January 2013, the price of a Dragon Full Helm crashed to around 3 million gp. It is suspected that botting players, no longer able to easily fight Mithril Dragons, used all of their chewed bones (from months of combat) to light pyre ships, resulting in a very large amount of helms being dumped into the Grand Exchange. *When receiving this after constructing a pyre ship, a message appears on a player's adventurer's log, "While laying barbarian spirits to rest, I was given a dragon full helm." fi:Dragon full helm no:Dragon full helm nl:Dragon full helm Category:Helmets Category:Cosmetic change equipment